Te lo Prometo
by Shioow
Summary: ¿que ocurrio antes de que Dan se mudara? , ¿que promesas realizó?  Runo quedo con el corazon roto, pero con una luz de esperanza. DanxRuno


**Siempre me pregunte que paso entre Dan y Runo antes de que él se mudara a Bayview. La verdad no se por que Runo ni Alice no salen en la tercera temporada, es una injusticia.  
><strong>

**Es mi primer One-Shot acerca de Dan y Runo espero que les guste. Se situa antes que Dan se marchara y dejara a Runo :( , Bueno no los aburro mas.  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

Casa de Runo:

Ring-ring-ring.- Runo querida contesta el teléfono- hablaba la madre de la peli azul

¡Si mamá! – ¿quién será ahora? Pensaba.-

¿Diga?- sujetando el telefono

¡Runo al fin contestas niñita!- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

Lo siento Julie, ¿Para qué llamas? –

Necesito que nos reunamos en el parque cerca de tu casa – contesto

¿ y que quieres hacer ahora, Julie?- decía sin muchos ánimos

Necesito hablar contigo urgente, te veo en 15 minutos – y se corto la llamada

Cuídate Runo, Tu igual Julie, Nos vemos en 15 minutos,¿y los modales donde quedan?- se decía a si misma saliendo de la habitacion.

En el parque

Se ve a una chica de de cabellos celestes, caminando hacia el parque, pensativa -,¿Qué querrá decirme Julie?- . Cuando venia llegando diviso a su amiga de lejos ya que le hacía movimientos con sus brazos .- Se ve tan graciosa- pero trato de contener la risa.

Hola Julie.-

Hola Runo- abrazandola- ven siéntate.- señalándole un banco

Y bueno ¿qué me querías contar?-

Runo.. Bueno… yo…me mudo a Bayview- contesto

¿Qué? Primero Alice se vuelve a Moscú y ahora ¿tú te vas?- Casi gritando

Runo lo siento mucho-

¿Y cuando te marchas?- preguntaba cabizbaja

Dentro de dos días-

La cara de Runo se desfiguro - ¿Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? -

Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpaba Julie

No es tu culpa, perdóname tú a mí.-

Por eso tenemos que pasar todos el día juntas ¿no será genial?, Ven vamos a centro comercial- jalándola del brazo

Relájate Julie que tenemos todo el día- Mientras corría tras la morena

Y así pasaron el día juntas. Le faltaban manos para sujetar todo lo que Julie compro – Toma para que me recuerdes- entregándole una blusa color amarillo con mangas largar y que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo- Te quedara perfecta Runo- Le comentaba la chica.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su habitación ya que estaba muy cansada con todo el recorrido que realizo junto a Julie.

Se siente que alguien toca la puerta de su habitación.

¿Se puede?- pregunto su madre

Puedes pasar mamá-

Hija Dan llamo hace poco y como no estabas dijo que lo llamaras a su teléfono-

En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa

Ella y Dan llevaban un mes saliendo, y no digamos que se le facilitaron las cosas ya que los nervios traicionaban al castaño.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

_Ambos estaban paseando por el parque, y noto como se ponía muy nervioso al mirarla._

_Dan, ¿te ocurre algo?- cuestiono_

_¿A mí? No me ocurre nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_No se te encuentro nervioso-_

_Bueno Runo yo… la verdad…- tartamudeando _

_¿Tú que Dan?- solo quería escuchar lo que hablaba el _

_A mi… bueno… me gusta una chica.- Contesto rojo como un tomate_

_Y ¿quieres que te ayude con ella? – Pregunto desilusionada- Como seme puede ocurrir que le puedo gustar a Dan, solo soy su AMIGA- se dijo a si misma_

_Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de perder su amistad- menciono con tristeza_

_¿Puedo saber su nombre?-¿para qué quería ella saber el nombre de la chica que le gusta a Dan?-_

_Bueno… esa persona se llama….- lo dudó un instante pero se decidió- Esa persona se llama Runo Misaki- con su cara toda roja _

_Dan…- que felicidad, en su cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por el castaño._

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?- hablo ya con más seguridad._

_Lo miró a los ojos, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Dan y sintiendo unas manos posarse en su cintura. Y llego, sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso, que luego cambio, Dan pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y Runo no se lo negó- terminaron por falta de respiración. _

_¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- sonriéndole ampliamente_

_Si- Para luego volver a besarla._

_Fin flash back_

* * *

><p>Runo decidió que seria mejor llamarlo mañana , ya que tenia mucho sueño y Dan podría estar dormido, asi que se recosto en su cama, quedandose profundamente dormida.<p>

Al dia siguiente

¿Dan?- habló

¿Runo, como estas linda?- contesto al otro lado del teléfono.

Bien- se ruborizo al escuchar esa palabra ¿Por qué el le producía esa sensación, tan enamorada estaba que cada cosa que el digiera la volvía loca?- Mi madre me dijo que ayer llamaste y como llegue tarde del centro comercial no te quise molestar-

¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque?- su voz se noto algo rara

Ahí estare, a las 1pm en Punto- mientras antes lo viera sería mejor

Está bien, Te amo- le dijo

Yo también Te amo- dijo antes de colgar

¿Qué querrá decirme?

* * *

><p>Runo ya estaba en el parque muy puntual, y Dan para variar tarde como siempre.<p>

Lo siento llegue tarde- saludándola con un beso en los labios

No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré- entre risas

Oye, me ofendes- Respondió sarcásticamente mientras reía.

Y cambiando de tema- hablo ella- ¿qué me querías decir?

La cara de Dan cambio, ya no era una cara llena de risas sino que una más seria.

Runo, es algo difícil de decir- hablo con temor.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Venía a terminar con ella. – Habla- le menciono con voz quebradiza

Bueno, a mi padre lo transfirieron a Bayview- Término de decir.

¿Qué?- Genial, ahora todos estaban en contra de ella, ayer Julie y hoy Dan, su novio, el amor de su vida.

Así es Runo, a mi padre lo transfirieron y nos tenemos que mudar, y no quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.- decía cabizbaja

Dan- mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla- Tienes que ir – ¿acaso estaba loca?¿ Como querer que se valla?

Yo no quiero, no quiero perderte, mucho me costó estar contigo y perderte así nada mas, NO eso No- Abrazándola

Te comprendo y tampoco quiero que te vayas, no va a ser fácil para ti ni para mí, pero no está en nuestras manos el querer quedarte Dan, piensa en tu padre y que conocerás a más personas harás nuevos amigo y incluso Julie también se va- Ya no era una lagrima, eran muchas que fueron limpiadas por la mano de el castaño.

¿Y si salimos con otros?- el no quería perder a Runo ni menos que otro en su ausencia se la quite.

Salimos con otros antes- respondió más segura.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

_El diviso a lo lejos dos figuras tomadas de la mano entrando a su salón. Era el primer día de clases y no se imaginaba a la pareja. Hasta que se acercaron más y mas, su semblante cambio por completo._

_Hola chicos. Saludo Runo a Julie, Dan, Marucho y Shun_

_¿Quién es él? – pregunto Dan Celoso mirando a un joven alto, rucio de ojos verdes y se notaba musculoso.  
><em>

_Bueno… el…-_

_Soy Robert, El novio de Runo- termino de hablar para luego abrazarla_

_ Robert, ellos son Julie, Marucho, Shun y Dan- los presentaba Runo un poco nerviosa_

_Todos miraron a Dan en ese momento. La había perdido por no decidirse nunca a decirle sus sentimientos._

_Un gusto conocerte .- respondieron amablemente aunque sabiendo lo que le pasaba a cierto chico.  
><em>

_¿Y desde cuando están juntos?- pregunto Julie aun en shock por la noticia_

_Lo conocí cuando fui a donde mi prima Sofía en las vacaciones , ella me lo presento, luego salimos por unos días y me pidió ser su novia y acepte- al decir esas palabras se notaba que Runo no lo quería, que solo estaba con el por no herirle sus sentimientos._

_Nuevamente todas las miradas hacia Dan._

_Buenos chicos nos vamos a sentar, nos vemos luego- se despidio la pareja  
><em>

_El noviazgo de Runo y Robert no duro más de una semana, ya que se ponía muy celoso al ver que ella compartía mas con Dan que con él y ella casa dia que estaba con el, se odiaba a si misma por haberle dicho que si a su propuesta.  
><em>

_Fin flash back_

* * *

><p>No me acuerdes de Robert- le dijo a la chica<p>

Tú mencionaste su nombre- reprocho ella

Runo- tomando aire- quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar, pase lo que pase, conozca a quien conozca, TÚ serás la Primera y la unica chica que robó mi corazon - le hablaba con seguridad.

Prométeme que volverás algún Día- De nuevo las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos.

Y tú prométeme que no me olvidaras- tomándola de la mejilla

Te lo prometo- termino de decir para luego , darse su último beso.

* * *

><p><em>Ya hace un mes que Dan se fue, Julie me mantiene al tanto de todo lo que sucede con él y que espanta a todas las chicas que se le acercan. Sé que conoció a una tal Fabia, una princesa, y también se que solo la ve como amiga. Alice llego a vivir a mi casa hace unas semanas ya que se sentía muy sola en Moscú, Aqui estamos las dos. Esperando y sufriendo por amor.<br>_

_Espero que cumpla su promesa. Al igual que yo cumplo con la mía._

_ Runo Misaki.-  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) Bueno este es mi primer One-shot de Dan y Runo, que emocion!<strong>

**Me decidí a hacer uno ya que en la tarde estaba viendo la tercera temporada (capitulo 22) y aparecia julie mostrando una fotografia de Dan, Runo y ella y decia que Runo estaba loquita por Dan jaaja y eso me animó a que sea de su agrado. Dejen Reviews!  
><strong>

Bendiciones :)

_Shio.S.R_**  
><strong>


End file.
